Difficult Choices
by carolinefox-Klaine
Summary: Kurt is trying to kid himself he belongs in Dauntless. Blaine joins Dauntless to protect Kurt from all the bullies in his faction after meeting him just thirty minutes before. They soon realize that neither of them belong in the faction of the brave, but it might just be much too late... [KLAINE]


**A/N: Hello! This isn't my first fic, but it is my first Glee/Divergent fic. I've written several PJO fanfics on my other profile, but I've been wanting to do some Klaine for a really long time, and I needed this to happen, so I decided to write it myself.**

**(I haven't read Divergent in a while, so I'm basing a lot of this off of the movie. Please let me know if I mess anything up, and I'd love to hear what you think about the story!)**

* * *

Blaine stared out his window and sighed. Today was his Choosing ceremony, and he still had no idea what he was going to do.

His aptitude tests had seemed pretty clear: he belonged in Erudite. It was where he was born, it was what his older brother had chosen, and it was where his parents worked. It seemed easy enough. Blaine Anderson knew he was smart enough to keep up with the work, and he knew he wouldn't hate doing it. But something held him back. There was a feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. However, he had no idea what that something was, and he only had an hour or so to figure it out.

His parents, being the jerks that they were, had made up some story about a heavy load of work, and claimed they couldn't make it to Blaine's Choosing. His brother, Cooper Anderson, had had a huge argument with them over it the night before, and Blaine had heard the entire thing from his room upstairs.

_"You can't just not go to your son's Choosing! It's literally one of the most important days of his life, and you're _not going to be there?_"_

_"Oh, come on, Cooper," said Blaine's mother. "We already know what's going to happen. He's going to choose Erudite – he doesn't have a choice! Why do we have to take time off of work to see it when you're going to be there?"_

_"But it's his _Choosing!_" cried Cooper._

_Blaine cringed as he heard his father's fist make hard contact with Cooper's face._

Now Cooper, sporting a nicely covered black eye, walked Blaine down the busy streets of Chicago.

"Hey, do you mind if I stop and get something to eat?" asked Cooper. "You can stay right here."

Blaine nodded, and his brother took off.

Suddenly, there was yelling behind Blaine and he stepped aside, knowing what was coming. The Dauntless were running down the street, yelling and being reckless. They were all dressed in various shades of black, and they were easily the most eccentric group of people Blaine had ever seen.

His eye caught one boy towards the back of the pack who wasn't hollering like the others. He just had a determined and focused look on his face, as if he was concentrating hard on putting one foot in front of the other. He had soft chocolate brown hair, and Blaine found his eyes drifting to the boy's well-muscled arms. As he watched his legs pump back and forth, one of the other Dauntless tripped the poor boy. He fell face-first onto the street. Instead of helping him up, the other members of his faction laughed and kept running. One called back over their shoulder, "Enjoy the taste of dirt, Hummel?"

The boy raised his head, a murderous look on his face. He had blood running down his arm and dust in his perfectly styled hair.

After a moment of indecision, Blaine ran over to help him up. Up close, Blaine could tell he had breathtakingly beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment, remembering how to speak. He crouched down to help the boy.

"I'm fine," he snapped. He got up on his own and completely refused Blaine's help.

Blaine stood up again to get a good look at the boy, who was slightly taller than him. He held out a hand, trying to be polite. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," said the boy. He ignored Blaine's hand and brushed himself off. After a quick moment of silence, he sighed and said, "Sorry. Thank you for your offer of help. But if I don't learn how to cope on my own, I'll never make it in Dauntless."

Blaine frowned. "Is your Choosing today, too?"

Kurt nodded. "I have no choice but to choose Dauntless. I've been working so hard to try and fit in there, and I can't give that up now."

Blaine looked Kurt up and down. "Well, um, no offense, but you don't really look like you belong with them. What did your aptitude test say?"

"Dauntless. But only because I tried as hard as I could for that to be the outcome. I'm not as good as all the other future initiates. They love to make fun of me, as you can probably tell, so I have to work twice as hard to prove myself."

Blaine felt sorry for this boy. At least Blaine didn't get hurt by the people in his faction.

_That's not true,_ he thought as he pictured his parents and Cooper last night.

"Well, I should go," said Kurt. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah," said Blaine. "You too."

And with that, Kurt took off to try and catch up with his faction.

"Hey there, squirt," said Cooper, walking towards him. "Ready to go? It's your big day!"

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Coop. Let's go."

* * *

As he sat next to his brother in the uncomfortable seats, Blaine couldn't keep his mind off of Kurt. Kurt, who had no one to protect him from the ruthless members of his faction. Kurt, who was probably going to fail Dauntless initiation. Kurt, who was no doubt one of the most beautiful people Blaine had ever seen…

He wasn't even listening to the speech that one of the government officials was giving. All he could think about was how Kurt was feeling and how Kurt was holding up under the pressure of the Choosing. He really needed to focus his attention elsewhere.

Luckily, a distraction came up. The Choosing was done alphabetically by last name, so naturally, Blaine was first.

"Blaine Anderson."

His name rang through the hall as he stood up nervously. Cooper gave him a pat on the back before he made his descent to the stage. He could feel a hundred pairs of eyes staring a hole right through him.

He picked up the knife, his hand shaking. He knew with all his gut that he belonged in Erudite. Yet something was still wrong…

Someone had to take care of Kurt. There. He said it. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't feel some sort of draw to that boy. And was there anyone out there besides Blaine who even knew how much Kurt was struggling in his own faction?

Slowly, blood dripped down his hand. It was now or never. Blaine took a huge breath and blamed his protective spirit as he moved his hand over the burning coals of the Dauntless. As his blood sizzled in the bowl, the room started spinning. Did he really just do that? If there was one faction where he didn't belong, it was Dauntless. What the hell was he thinking?

He saw Cooper's mouth fall open, his jaw about to hit the floor and his face a pale white. Blaine felt terrible. He knew his parents would blame Cooper for his transfer, and he didn't want to think about what they were going to do to his older brother.

Then Blaine focused his attention on the Dauntless. They were hollering and waving, not caring that Blaine was going to be the absolute worst Dauntless of all time.

He stepped off the stage and took one last look at the blue-clad Erudite before walking towards the sea of black.

His eyes sought out Kurt and took a seat next to him. It appeared that the thin boy was sitting alone. Kurt just looked straight ahead and paid no attention to Blaine.

He watched person after person go up and choose their faction. Most seemed to stay in the faction they were born in, but quite a few transferred.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stood up and straightened his black jacket, his face expressionless.

"Good luck," Blaine said to him. Kurt flashed a quick smile, acknowledging him for the first time.

Blaine watched him carefully and delicately slit his hand with the knife. He held his hand over the Dauntless bowl, and his blood hit the coals, confirming his choice.

As he returned to his seat, Blaine clapped along with all the other Dauntless. Kurt sighed and continued to face forward. Was he not going to look over at all? Blaine was starting to really regret his choice. It was going to be hard to protect a boy who wouldn't even look at him.

Blaine saw several of the other Dauntless look back at Kurt in shock, surprised that he chose to remain in his birth faction. They paid no attention to Blaine whatsoever.

Finally, after an extremely long process, the Choosing Ceremony was over. The Dauntless all stood up and began to run out of the room, while all the other factions chose to walk. The crowd of Dauntless seemed to split between adults and initiates, and Kurt took off running. Blaine followed him, running as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast).

They ran every which way, jumping over things and tearing through things and climbing things. At last, they came to a slight halt at a train.

"Climb on," said a man with a rough voice, jumping onto the moving train. All the Dauntless-born jumped aboard with ease, and the transfers hung back, looking shocked. Blaine watched Kurt take a deep breath and then jump. His legs elongated and his pale hands grabbed the edge of the train as if he had done this a million times. Blaine was so busy watching Kurt that he didn't realize how fast the train was now moving. He broke into a run, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He was again questioning his bizarre faction choice.

Suddenly, he heard a high pitched voice calling, "Blaine!"

He looked to see Kurt holding out his hand. Blaine ran faster than he had ever run in his life, his legs pumping and his arm outstretched.

He made it at last, grabbing onto Kurt's hand and placing his feet on the platform of the train. Kurt pulled him into the train car, proving to be stronger than he looked.

"Thank you so much," said Blaine. Kurt smiled back, and the two of them stuck their heads out the door and left the wild wind whip their hair as they tore away from everything Blaine knew and loved.


End file.
